1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of automatic faucets, more particularly the present invention relates to a touch free automatic faucet that uses infrared sensors in conjunction with logic processor that responds various functions to control water flow and temperature of faucet to provide an easy-convenient operation, water conservation and personal hygiene protection for commercial and residential applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automatic faucet has become popular for water saving and green earth. Because of the personal hygiene concern, touch free automatic faucets are ideal for public locations, commercial, residential applications.
The conventional automatic faucet is controlled with single electronic sensor to toggle on-off water flow with preset water temperature; most applications, such as kitchens, lavatories and some commercial, require adjustments on water flow, temperature and continuous water flow services.